


Forgiveness

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foregiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anirishlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirishlullaby/gifts).



Sirius was prepared for anger. He had steeled himself for hatred. He had anticipated loathing.

None of that would have hurt as badly as Remus's gentle touches, his sweet forgiveness. Every day, when the son rose, so did Sirius's shame and guilt. If Remus could have been a decent bloke and mustered a little anger, Sirius felt he could possibly even have moved on from the betrayal of trust that had killed his best friends, left Harry an orphan, and abandoned Remus friendless.

Remus, gentle spirit that he was, wounded Sirius most of all in kindness. Sirius spent every day trying to be someone worthy of forgiveness.


End file.
